darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tim H
wiki revival I will help, I have some suggestions to fix up the Dark Cloud wiki, and I'm willing to do whatever to help make the wiki look more appealing, but I don't have a lot of free time. I'm currently making screenshots of Dark Cloud 2 monsters, and I'm willing to organize several pages into lists and proper categories. -Denis349 (I forgot to log in when I wrote that) Hey, I noticed you're interested in helping revive this wiki, and I'd be more than happy to help out. VismundCygnus01 (talk) 12:51, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :I just had a thought. Could we not use say, Skype, so that the chat logs are all saved and we can send messages whilst the others are offline? I dunno if it's exactly your thing, but I'm just trying to throw ideas around. I'm having trouble catching you while your online! VismundCygnus01 (talk) 11:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Wiki revival Hi. Regarding your message, I'd be happy to help out, but I have a lot on my plate at the moment with Uni work and trying to manage the upkeep of the F1 Wiki. When I get the chance, I'll come and give you a hand. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 @Gran Turismo Wiki 23:21, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hello Light Daxter, I'm glad to see that you're planning to maintain this Wiki! You might try contacting Jasonbay13 as well; this user has edited locally withing the last few months as well as logged in globally within the last week. Also, is there a reason you're proposing that pages for :Category:Bait be deleted? I haven't played any Dark Cloud in years (being here is really more of a nostalgia trip for me), but from what I can gather these items have unique in-game descriptions, attributes, appearances, and methods of obtaining, which justify individual pages without being an example of over-specification. And for the record, I'm not the user who reverted a few of those proposals a moment ago. -Revitalizer (talk) 23:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me! I agree than an IRC channel is more convenient, however since this issue is both related to Wiki policy/direction and is quite obviously (as shown by 3 concerned users) one of contention, I think it's much more appropriate to keep this on-Wiki and on-record; perhaps in the Forum? ::I agree that any discussion that occurred, for the sake of speed, outside of the wiki would have to have either transcripts uploaded or action plans reiterated and posted. Araneae Discordia 23:58, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :::For those interested, the log can be seen here. -Revitalizer (talk) 06:31, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Content Plans Hello! It's good to have someone taking an interest in the wiki. :D I was wondering why you were deleting such large amounts of content without first including that data in other pages. I started reverting some of your changes because I assumed vandalism with how many pages were just being deleted (content and all, instead of just being put in the deletion category). Did you have a plan for the orphaned content? Araneae Discordia 23:50, February 12, 2013 (UTC) About Images I ripped them from the game myself, the reason why they're named by date instead of the monster name is because my screenshot program automatically names the files quickly, and it's much easier to organize anyway. I'm not completely done ripping them, but I want to use them on the Dark Cloud 2 monster pages, and give them all the same formatting, such as the pages I revised here: http://darkcloud.wikia.com/wiki/Bat I also made this to keep things on track: http://darkcloud.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Dark_Cloud_2_Monsters I will work more when I have time. -Denis349 Well. the reason why I have some duplicates (such as the bats) is because I initially took crappy screenshots and thought they were alright. Then I realized I could have made them much higher quality and decided to re-do them all. I'm using PCSX2 (PS2 emulator) to take screenshots of the monsters in the monster notes. I don't know how to actually "rip" the monster models into raw image files, but this is the next best thing. I removed the text such as the monster's class and name so that they don't obstruct the image, I haven't figured out how to remove the frame though, so oh well. Anyway, I'm going to continue working on the monster pages, following the same format as the bat page, for as long as I can. I'm not very experienced in wiki formatting, but I think I'll manage. By the way, if I leave a "WIP" on a monster page, it means I'll either come back later to put more info, or it should be worked on. -Denis340 Removing Images Do you have the power to delete images and/or have the power to give me permission to delete images? I'm re-re-taking screenshots of the monsters again, and in organizing them, I can rename them as, "01Bat", "02SewerRat", if the dates really bother you. I think numbers would actually be better to organize by number and name because if someone browses through the images by name, the monsters would automatically be organized by monster note number. I'd rather just mass upload them then re-do the monster wiki pages. Don't forget to remove the crappier early screens (i.e, the bats) if you get the chance. Alright I'll do that. (deleted) I'm done taking new screenshots, I'll just upload them right now and edit the monster pages with these new images. I suppose we'll find a way to delete images later. If we get the chance, we should also delete the older monster images that were uploaded, as well as any other images that are redundant/pointless. Weapon and Monster Pages I was planning on taking screenshots of weapons, clothing, and items after finishing the monster pages. Speaking of which, should a monster and/or weapon from both Dark Cloud 1 and Dark Cloud 2 be grouped together in the same page, or kept separate? I should probably leave a link back to my talk page, since you must be getting annoyed to find my talk page. http://darkcloud.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Denis349 Well alright, I'll continue to work on each page separately, and once we get everything organized, it'll be much easier to group them together. Denis349 (talk) 19:56, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Denis340 DC1 and DC2 Monsters In terms of organizing DC1 and DC2 monsters, I think it would be best if we organized each individual monster page like I did here: http://darkcloud.wikia.com/wiki/Skeleton_Soldier, each section having a DC1 and DC2 paragraph(s). Also, I'm currently in the process of taking screenshots of weapons, I'll get them done and uploaded sooner or later. Denis349 (talk) 19:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking of using the DC2 name as the main page, and the DC1 name as the redirect, since the DC2 name is newer. I've already organized all the skeleton pages and their variants, they're all of the undead family, and you can find them all here. Denis349 (talk) 20:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) About Weapon screenshots Should the weapons be cropped to the same proportions (like the current weapons, all of them are the same width and height if I'm not mistaken), or should each weapon have its own proportion like the monster screens? Denis349 (talk) 16:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I have a new way of screencapping. I found out that pressing F8 on PCSX2 already takes a very high-def screenshot, so I'm doing that instead of using FastStone Capture. I crop images and remove unnecessary things in the background using Irfanview. It's not annoying to take screencaps of all weapons; I have a name change ticket, and on PCSX2, you can save and load states, so it's all good. I already finished max's weapons, I'll do monica's and the ridepod arms soon enough. I uploaded max's weapons, if you could put them in their respective pages, that would be great. I now uploaded monica's swords. Also, max's spheda clubs were uploaded a while ago. Denis349 (talk) 20:24, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that, I must have skipped it by accident. I'll upload them in a sec. Denis349 (talk) 23:45, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I will be doing the ridepod arms, legs, packs, and torso. The items do have an image, in treasure chests, and when you invent them (only one chance to get it when you invent them). I can do that, but it will take a long time. In response to your first sentence, the Dark Cloud and Dark Cloud 2 are my favorite games. Maybe when my work here is done, I'll take hi-res caps of other games such as Dragon Quest VIII, Ratchet & Clank series, Jak series, and more. Denis349 (talk) It's definitely helpful in the monster pages, but there also needs to be a section for dark cloud monster notes. Kinda like what I did here http://darkcloud.wikia.com/wiki/Golem. Are there any other infoboxes or special wiki formats we can use? Denis349 (talk) 01:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) It looks great. I think I figure out how to edit the infoboxes, perhaps I'll even include variations. I uploaded a "test" image of an item, does it look alright? Also, I'll be removing most of the talk from my page, since it's really cluttering it up. Denis349 (talk) 01:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Also, I completely forgot, I think you suggested this earlier, but we don't need to talk here. I have a skype if you want to talk there. Sorry, I'm not really familiar with how wikis work or the formatting, so I don't know every function. I'll archive them later Denis349 (talk) 12:33, March 10, 2013 (UTC) How do I use your template? Better question, how do I use any infobox template? I'm trying to implement them in the monster pages and they don't seem to work. Do I have to establish a template page or something of that sort first? What if I want to make my own infobox? Denis349 (talk) 22:32, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Alright then, I'll continue to work on the monster pages, I'll make them look like the Golem page. Denis349 (talk) 23:10, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about leaving, I needed to do some other stuff in my real life, and I've been working on other projects as well. I get distracted way too much, but I will be editing the wiki from time to time. I've been trying to find out other ways to take screencaps of in-game models, but I haven't learned anything new. I still want to work on the monster pages, as well as merge them, but I doubt anyone has been able to contact the admin to remove some pages from this wiki, it seriously needs to be cleaned up. Denis349 (talk) Also, I forgot how to do some wiki formatting, I will read up on it sooner or later. Well, alright then, I'll figure it out eventually. I think you should be admin, since you already have experience with the Jak wiki. Denis349 (talk) 16:32, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I haven't used steam in forever, so I really don't want to download it. I'll apply for adminship when I'm ready. In the meantime, I will work on merging the monster pages. Denis349 (talk) 17:01, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll work something out. Denis349 (talk) 18:22, February 2, 2014 (UTC) How do I do that? By the way, my steam username is NitroMetalHead Denis349 (talk) 00:26, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I completely forgot that I actually have stuff to do on this wiki... I know it's been a while so forgive my absence - I am however more active on steam now, so if you ever want to add me and discuss things for this wiki (which is not as dead as I imagined it to be by now), and perhaps your J&D wiki, feel free to do so. I'm not sure what happened to the admin adoption thing, but I don't have the responsibility it takes to be a wiki admin anyway, given my extremely extended absence. Anyway, I'm going to work on consolidating the monster pages for the next few days now, since I have some spare time. Denis349 (talk) 04:25, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Princess I just figured it wouldn't hurt to have it there in case people use it to search for her, either on the wiki or on google. After all what shows up here on wikis does tend to show up on google searches as well. I mean, does it hurt having the re-direct there, on the off chance someone might end up searching for her by that title, it wouldn't hurt to have. Better to have all our bases covered, dont you think? Ixbran (talk) 04:51, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 07:08, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Maxed Weapon Stats After getting the broken dagger attachment which maxes out everything for a weapon it turns out I was almost right. Everything on all three tabs maxes out ar 99 except for Attack and Magic. Attack and Magic max is different for each weapon but your table should be mostly done now just need to use the broken dagger attachment on each weapon in game. Easier said then done. However, WHp and Abs are not affected by the glitch so you would have to grind that one out to know for sure. I find the text in the info Boxs on the character pages hard to read. Can we change text color of it? It looks like only admins have this ability. Leon90210 (talk) 18:54, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Leon90210 Yeah. sorry. I didnt see you reply to me. I just thought that i forgot to save the links. I wont update anymore. Leon90210 (talk) 19:27, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Leon90210 Steam aaay i thought we was friends :( –'NitroMetalHead' (talk) 04:13, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty, if I'm ever in the mood to work on the wiki again I'll let you know. –'NitroMetalHead' (talk) 15:27, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Dark Cloud History Is there a reason that the page was deleted? It seemed really interesting and I'd like to see the connections between the two games outlined somewhere. Thanks! AkiraRagnas (talk) 23:15, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Synthesis script Hey, sorry if I'm not using the ideal place to post this message, but I've never used wikia before. In any case, my girlfriend and I are currently finishing up a simple script that calculates the exact number of synthesis points you need to allocate to your secondary +5 weapon and how in order to upgrade it to its next stage. In case you're interested in getting ahold of it or spreading it around the community, let me know. Njankovic96 (talk) 13:56, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Greetings Just saying hello, thank you for all the work you've put in on the wiki over the years! - Rsc2001 (talk) 14:12, January 25, 2019 (UTC) last message for Tim Just wanted to leave a reminder that you and your friend were pleased in your ability to upset someone to the point that they had no interest in contributing to a wiki (which you don't use) for a game that you don't play. Hope you actually fix this wiki instead of coming in just to try and tell people what to do. Very discouraging. - Rsc2001 (talk) 20:22, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Not going to let this wiki stay incomplete After some considerations, I have decided to continue working on the wiki at my leisure. For years there has been no dedicated drive to finish the wiki, you yourself have stated that you do not enjoy the game, and that you do not play the game or use the wiki. Because I care, I will have to continue working and suffer the anxiety of you deliberately threatening to undo pertinent edits simply because of disagreements in format. Hopefully you can use some restraint considering this is a game you don't play, not to mention that the wiki is in severe need of alterations. - Rsc2001 (talk) 12:57, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: item screenshots Hello, yes I did. If you'd like more info, you can join this Discord Server, where we're dedicated to ripping models and modding Dark Cloud 1 and 2. https://discord.gg/vrTA4n Bumper3241 (talk) 13:17, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Staff Introduction Hi! My name is PsiSeveredHead, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for the . I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my message wall or talk page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) (wall) 21:36, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Re: Discord Thank you for the offer. I have never actually used Discord, but I should sign up, learn the new tech, and see how I can help. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 21:53, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Early development notes Thank you for your understanding ! I just woke up and I see more clearly now lol As you said I will drop them in a sandbox until we decide how we can put it to use, so that the content won't be lost. Maybe we could add a Development/trivia paragraph thing like you did with Cedric's page. That's the sorta thing I had in mind at first, but I wouldn't dare making more mistakes right now haha. Akemiyano (talk) 10:11, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Ake New Wiki Manager introduction Hi Tim, I'm Bluerock, and I'm the new , taking over from PsiSeveredHead. Feel free to drop me a message if you have any questions or need any help editing the Wiki! --Bluerock (talk) 16:03, September 9, 2019 (UTC)